


The Séance

by Bunny_Lenore



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus comic book powers, Luther finally yells at Reggie, klaus appreciation, klaus levitating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Lenore/pseuds/Bunny_Lenore
Summary: Just a quick short scene that would take place between (TV) Allison stopping Vanya and Five transporting the others back in time with him.





	The Séance

**Author's Note:**

> This scene has just been hanging out in my head so I thought why not just write it down.

“Okay here’s the plan: we go bac-”

Klaus drowned out Luther's words as he turned away and sat crossed legged on the stage floor, facing the perfectly uniform, red inlay, chairs; staring up at the moon. 

“Klaus what are you doing? I was in the middle of some-” An offended Luther asked pointedly after being so _rudely_ interrupted. 

“Shhhhh,” his eyes remained closed. 

“There’s no time for nonsense, Klaus. The world. _Our_ world is ending, we’ll be dead in less than an hour.” The world was being swallowed by the flames from the explosion Vanya had created. 

“Quiet,” To everyone’s surprise Klaus was serious. “Sit.”

5 more puzzled faces hesitantly obeyed sitting in the circle, taking up the center of the stage. Including Ben who sat directly behind Klaus-- at first confused, but then, supportive. Vanya was still unconscious and was sat next to Five. 

Klaus’ recently clear eyes jolted to life, a smirk stretching across his focused face. His eyes were met by Luther who taken his spot directly in front of him, his back to the chairs. 

“Klaus, what are we doing?” Luther asked, dumbfounded. 

“What? I have to be dead to see old dear Dad?” Klaus' plan slowly dawned on them, but only some were surprised. Others kind of expected Klaus to waste time in a moment of crisis. Sobriety was hard, but if he could conjure Ben’s corporeal form, he wondered what else he could do. Maybe even get old Dad himself to show his face. They deserved answers. “Instead of wasting time searching through 100’s of intelligible journals for non-existent answers, why don’t we just ask him for ourselves? Huh?” 

“Is that really the best idea?” Diego chimed in, fear behind his eyes, Reginald was gone and he preferred it that way. 

“Are you even sober enough to do something like that? I mean you’ve never even tried it before.” Five- always the cynic. 

“When have I ever had a bad idea, Five-y,” Klaus retorted mockingly. Diego scoffed. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little funny that I’m 'the seance', but I’ve never really held one,” His siblings had never seen Klaus this focused, though still his grin grew. “Never really have to when you got hundreds of the fuckers following you around all the time.” He threw a wink at Ben to his side, which was greeted with a silent chuckle, before shutting his eyelids once more. 

Klaus silently extended his left hand to an awakening Vanya, Vanya to Five, Five to Luther, Luther to Allison, and so on until Diego’s left hand met Klaus’ right. Everyone except Ben remained silent, not wanting to disturb Klaus’ new found focus and frankly silence. Ben offered a "you got this," and put a hand on his back, lending what support he could. 

Moments had passed and nothing had happened, some of the others had already dropped hands, ready to chastise their brother once more. He should know better than to waste precious time. 

Then right as Luther opened his mouth, Klaus’ hands began to glow a faint blue. Ben started to appear behind him. Diego and Vanya let go quickly. He clutched his palms tighter and tighter, his smirk gone from his face. The others stared on astonished. Klaus began to rise, not much, just a few inches. The others held back gasps as to not interrupt. 

The theater doors burst open, but no one stood in the doorway, like the wind had snuck inside and swung them open. When the siblings turned back to Klaus he was about two feet off the ground, his entire body glowing a vibrant blue. The air around them stirred. Suddenly Sir Reginald Hargreeves himself stood in the center of the circle, sporting Klaus’ blue glow. 

“NUMBER FOUR!” 

Klaus’ eyes opened and he fell towards the Earth, landing harshly on the stage. His face conveying both pride and fear. 

“How long has it been since my death?" He asked rhetorically. "I sacrifice my _life_ to get you all together and yet you are just now conjuring me?!” Klaus sat up. “How disappointing. You’ve had these powers for decades and you are just now able to control them,” Reginald scoffed. 

Klaus looked a mix of both proud and scared as Reginald's eyes shifted to the right with a scowl on his face. His eyes settled on Vanya’s, just now really coming around. Her breath was lost, her hands shaking. Five held her hand, she could tear the whole building apart but they needed answers. She couldn’t lose control right now. 

“And you Number Seven,” His black eyes glared, “Look at all you’ve done. You should have never been given powers.” 

His words stung, but Vanya was strong, she went to retort when Luther spoke up. 

“Enough!” Luther shouted, his voice echoing throughout the theater walls. 

“NUMBER ONE!” Reginald looked genuinely taken aback, “How _dare_ you speak to me in such way?”

“You have done enough, _hurt_ us enough,” Father’s most loyal retorted. No one had ever seen Luther speak to their father in such a way, anyone speak to him this way. “Now it’s your turn to help us.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Diego spoke up behind Reginald, but his eyes did not leave Luther’s as he replied.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Klaus asked flabbergasted. He stood up, his anger rising, “What do you mean ‘Nothing’? I didn’t bring you here for ‘ _Nothing_ ’.”

“Unless you can rewrite the past, the world is over. You have _failed._ ” His words cut like a knife. But instead of being hurt like the others, Five jumped to his feet. 

“Goodbye father.” Five had fire in his eyes, much like the fire that would overtake them in just minutes. Five nodded, “Klaus.”

“Number Four-” Reginald yelled as he turned to face Klaus. Though Klaus didn't really know how to control this new found power, instead in rage Four walked right up to Father and hit him square in the chest, sending him back into his afterlife. The blue extinguished from his hands. 

His siblings stared at him in disbelief. "I knew you could do it," he heard Ben behind him. 

“I have an idea,” Five interjected and the rest of the circle stood as he helped Vanya to her feet, “what if we go back and change the past so the apocalypse never happened?”

“I’m confused,” Klaus whined. Diego put his hand on his shoulder, "congrats bro," low enough so only his brother could hear. 

“Listen- I time travel back to when we’re kids, and I take you back with me,” Five looked around at the confused faces. “That way we fix Vanya when she’s young, we don’t excluded her, help her with her powers.”

“Is that even possible?” Luther chimed in.

“I don’t know I’ve never tried it,” the others shook their heads in disagreement, “what do we have to lose? Huh? We’ll be dead any minute.”

“What the hell, I’m in,” Klaus looked on, determined, clutching Dave's dog tags.

“I’m in.”

“Me too.”

Vanya and Allison nodded.

“What about Ben?” Luther asked Klaus. 

“Yeah he’s in.” Ben grabbed Klaus’ shoulder. 

“Join hands, it’s gonna get messy,” Five struggled but managed to open a rift above them.


End file.
